Maura's To-Do List
by HBCarolyn
Summary: Jane is on Maura's To-Do List. Wait, what? Maura is determined to tell Jane her feelings for the detective and get Jane to explore a possible relationship between the two. So, off to Maura's beach house they go for the weekend! Part one of three. Rated M for this chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Maura's To-Do List

Maura stared down at her calendar, realizing that for the first time in a few months, she and Jane had a free weekend together. No work, no family engagements, nothing. Maura smiled and reached for her phone. It was time to make a few arrangements before she returned to her latest autopsy. A man in his eighties committed suicide when he learned the district attorney's office planned to charge him with involuntary manslaughter in an assisted suicide of the man's wife. He failed to leave a note, however, and so Maura performed the autopsy to close out the D.A.'s records. Now, she grabbed a pen and made a few notes. Writing notes with pen and paper was easier when Maura was mid-autopsy. She thought for a moment then wrote a reminder note to notify the caretaker to open the cabin. She might as well have the liquor store deliver her favorite wine and Jane's beer on Friday afternoon. She scribbled fruit and cheese underneath the wine. The "liquor" store she ordered from was actually a gourmet store that carried only the finer things in life. Maura used them extensively.

"Maura are you in here?" Jane's distinctive footsteps came closer. Maura completed her note, hastily scribbling 'Jane' before setting down her pen.

"In here Jane," she replied and smiled up at the detective. Jane returned the smile and looked at the body on the table. "Are you sure it's suicide, Maura? I'd hate to have a weekend off with an open homicide on the books."

"Aside from guessing, Jane, I'll have the rest of the lab work later this afternoon. So far everything is consistent with suicide, or at least, nothing suggests anything else." Jane nodded. She seemed lost in thought for a moment.

"Penny for your thoughts," Maura said quietly. Jane smiled briefly but didn't look at the medical examiner.

"Jane do you have any plans for this weekend?" Maura held her breath awaiting Jane's reply.

"No, I haven't made any plans since you last asked me Maura. Why?"

"We both have the weekend free. I'd like for us to go to my family's cabin at the beach."

"Sounds good to me, M," Jane said. She turned to leave. "I'll run up and tell Frost what you said about our friend here and finish up a few files on my desk. Say, your 'cabin' isn't really a six bedroom mansion is it?" Jane teased. Maura blushed.

"No it's a two bed two bath cabin with an outside shower so we don't track sand inside," Maura said. "Bring the usual stuff for a beach weekend, Jane, but don't forget a sweater or long pants. It can get cold in the evenings."

"Gotcha. Thanks, Maura. Hey maybe Ma will have a couple of dishes in the freezer we can take with us and warm up for dinner."

"There's a nice restaurant not too far away, Jane. I made a reservation for us for dinner there Saturday night. But your mother's dishes might be nice for Friday night. That way we won't have to pick up fast food or worry about cooking after the drive."  
Jane nodded and left the morgue. Maura listened to her distinctive footsteps tap-tap-tap up the stairs. Maura returned her attention to the body in front of her.

"I told her to bring long pants but I didn't really mean it," Maura muttered to the dead man. "I plan on seeing those pants on the floor of the bedroom when I make a move on Jane." Maura blushed to the roots of her hair even though the man couldn't reply. While she continued the autopsy she reviewed her thoughts on Jane Rizzoli and how she came to learn the detective's feelings for Maura.

Two weeks earlier they were finishing a particularly brutal homicide: two children and one mother gunned down in their front yard. Following conflicting witness statements it became apparent to the homicide team they were tracking down the husband of the woman and the father of the children, who happened to head one of Boston's most notorious street gangs. At the time Jane and Frost had a theory that one of the Irish mobs might be involved but evidence Maura found during an autopsy shot that theory to pieces.

Maura removed the long hair from the entrance to the bullet wound from the youngest child, a six year old girl. Maura hated that children ended up on her autopsy table but she prided herself on being able to speak for the dead and she took particular pains when the victim was a minor. Maura bagged the hair and gave it to Senior Criminalist Chang for special handling in pulling the DNA from the strand. Since it was found at the entry of the bullet wound it likely was on the bullet itself and could lead to a positive identity of the killer. Her pulse quickening Maura pulled off her protective clothing and ran upstairs to tell Jane of the latest development. Maura wore her booties instead of her high heels because she wanted to hurry upstairs.

She ran upstairs and overheard Jane's voice in a heated conversation with Barry Frost. Jane sounded tired and strained. Maura hated to hear that because she knew Jane was running on fumes and needed a break in the case so she could go home and rest.

"No Frost, I will not tell Maura," Jane was arguing. Maura stopped in her tracks. What won't Jane tell me? She wondered.

"Jane, you two have been dating for the past couple of years now. You passed friendship a long time ago, my friend."

"Frost she's out of my league. And if I do tell her, I'll lose her friendship. Maura might run and hide and then where will I be?"

"She might not, Jane. I think she feels the same about you. When we're at a crime scene her eyes light up when you walk up; if we're at the Dirty Robber she slides in next to you every time."

"I can't lose her, Frost." Jane's tone of voice was defiant, stubborn. Maura stood behind the door, afraid to move. She wanted to hear the rest of the conversation without being seen but was also afraid of being discovered, and of eavesdropping. Reluctantly Maura turned back to the morgue.

She went into her office and shut the door. Dropping into her chair Maura found herself almost out of breath. Calm down, she told herself. You've known for a long time how you felt about Jane, now you know the feelings are returned.

But what to do? Maura wasn't sure an outright confession would be welcomed by the detective and Maura didn't want to scare Jane off either. She decided to wait and see if an opportunity presented itself.

The next two weeks passed in a blur. The case was cracked and Jane went home to sleep. She appeared at Maura's house thirty-six hours later looking rested and relaxed.

"I brought Chinese and movies," Jane said, holding up both bags. "I'm in the mood for something funny so I brought a couple of older movies."

Maura took the movies from Jane and examined the titles. "Pillow Talk and All That Heaven Allows," she read. "Were they having a Rock Hudson fanfest?" she called out. Jane laughed.

"I think so. A lot of his other movies were there, along with Doris Day's. Ready to eat?" Jane motioned to the spread of Chinese takeout on Maura's coffee table. Maura sat on the sofa next to Jane and they began sharing the food.

Maura was a little surprised. Jane wants to watch romantic comedies? She asked herself. Inwardly shrugging a little she wondered if Jane was trying to open a conversation about their feelings for each other. Maura waited.

But the evening passed the same as all their other movie nights. Jane fell asleep on the sofa, her head in Maura's lap. Maura finished watching the second movie then nudged Jane and led her into the bedroom. Half asleep Jane changed clothes and fell onto her side of the bed. Maura put the leftover food in the fridge and went into the bathroom to change. She slipped into the bed next to Jane, same as always and felt Jane's arms pull her close for a cuddle. The two drifted off to sleep, Jane none the wiser about Maura and Maura unable to tell anything different about the evening other than the selection of movies.

Maura continued to watch Jane's moves and words and analyzed it to death. Nothing was any different. Partially frustrated with her own inability to tell Jane of her feelings for the detective Maura was overjoyed when she noticed their free weekend together. Maura reminded the caretaker about opening and cleaning the cabin and confirmed the order of the selection of fruits and cheeses. She was determined that she and Jane would be a couple by the end of the weekend or their feelings shelved. She hoped for the former but feared the latter.

Friday afternoon finally rolled around and Maura pulled her gloves off and examined the now spotless morgue. No cases came in and she spent the day cleaning the morgue, getting it ready for the next week and finished her files. She and Jane skipped their normal lunch together in the interest of leaving a little early. She glanced at the clock. Two fifty-five p.m. She heard Jane's footsteps coming downstairs.

Jane dropped her duffle bag just inside the door. "Ready?" she called. Maura stood and nodded. They walked out to Maura's car and Jane tossed the duffle bag on the backseat. "I'd ask you if I could put it in your trunk but if I know you, Maura, the trunk is full of your clothing."

"I refuse to take the bait, Jane," Maura pretended to be hurt. Jane laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes," she said. The two laughed as they drove onto the interstate.

The drive was pleasant, even for a Friday afternoon escape from Boston. The normally heavy traffic was non-existent and Maura went into one of her 'googlepedia' moments explaining traffic patterns to Jane. After three minutes Jane's head rested on the passenger window and she was asleep. Maura smiled. She wouldn't wake Jane as she knew the detective probably needed the extra sleep.

And it gave Maura the chance to examine Jane without being noticed. Jane was a beauty all right, Maura thought. Her wild hair, which Jane claimed to hate, was only one of her outstanding features. A slim build, Jane was built for strength and speed and demonstrated it all too often to various perps as they were being chased down and tackled. Maura took in Jane's hands resting comfortably in her lap. A small shiver ran up Maura's spine as she wondered what those hands and long tapering fingers might do to her if they acted on their feelings. Maura pulled her gaze away from Jane's body. She knew she'd been in love with the detective for the longest time.

"_Come on, Maura, at least guess," Jane stamped her feet in frustration. This only made Maura smile wider at her. 'You're cute when you're a whiny child' Maura thought but she knew she couldn't voice that to the detective. Jane's frustration came more from the thought of her younger brother Tommy being sent to prison for a murder he vehemently denied committing. Jane was also upset at Maura because the medical examiner failed to find someway to tip Jane off that the feds were looking closely at Tommy. Maura hoped to win her back but wasn't sure how._

_ "You know I don't guess, Jane. I know the type of paint used and it's for house painting."_

_ "Great Maura! I'll tell Frankie. This proves Tommy was telling the truth. He and John were painting houses yesterday so they couldn't have been involved in the robbery."_

_ Jane rushed out of the morgue with new hope and Maura loved the feeling she had when she could help her best friend solve a case, especially one like this. After confirming the rest of the items in the van she went up to the bullpen to talk to Jane. Instead she found herself watching the screen as Jane became the point man for another bank robbery in progress, this time with hostages. _

_ Maura watched in horror as Jane offered herself up as collateral for removing an injured bank hostage. She covered her face with her hands, unwilling to watch further but unable to look away. Oh Jane, no, she pleaded. Come back to me, I love you._

_ Maura stunned herself with the admission she loved Jane. She examined her thoughts toward the detective and found she really loved the detective, was in love with Jane Rizzoli. Not knowing what to do she breathed a sigh of relief and returned to the morgue. Jane was safe and uninjured. Maura had time to think about her feelings and what to do._

But I didn't do anything, Maura remembered. I became afraid that Jane didn't return the feelings and not only would the friendship be gone but my whole family structure would vanish. Angela might not be friendly toward me and both brothers are like mine. They'd support Jane not me. So I kept my mouth shut.

Now, Maura knew she wanted to say something. Not knowing exactly how she was going to broach the subject she hoped to find the courage this weekend. Taking Jane out of Boston so they could concentrate on a weekend together Maura knew this was her chance. It might be her only chance. She suspected Jane's on-again off-again relationship with Casey was mostly off because of Jane's feelings toward Maura. She hoped so. Maura wanted to give Jane a chance to explore a relationship with her. Maura looked over at Jane one last time as she made her exit off the interstate and pulled onto a small access road to the beachfront property her family owned.

It's now or never, Maura thought.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jane stretched as she emerged from Maura's vehicle, glad to have only a few more hours of daylight. She was looking forward to a relaxing evening with Maura and a comfortable bed for a long snooze. It wasn't until she fell asleep during the drive she realized how tired she really was.

Maura tossed the car keys to Jane and said very nonchalantly, "I drove. You unload." Maura stepped to the cabin door and opened it, leaving it open enough for Jane to lug the bags through.

"Maura, how many bags do you need for one weekend?" Jane complained. She knew she must look like a pack mule. "I have one duffel bag and the other seventy bags are yours."

"Three, Jane. I packed lightly."

"Three? We're only here till Sunday."

"I like to be prepared." Jane dropped the bags in the middle of the floor. "Where do you want me?" she asked, grabbing her own duffel. Maura paused for a moment before answering.

"The bedroom is that way. Take mine, too, will you please?" Jane picked up all the bags and staggered toward the bedroom.

"I feel sorry for any man you marry," Jane said, rubbing her back as she walked back into the living room.

"How's that, Jane?"

"He'll need major muscles to carry your luggage for you, unless you plan on staying home a lot." Jane sat down on the sofa and tried to stifle a yawn.

Maura went into the kitchen and checked the refrigerator. The supplies had been delivered. She pulled a pre-made salad out of the refrigerator while opening a beer for Jane.

"Here you are."

"Thanks, M." Jane sat with her head against the back of the sofa, her eyes closed.

"We can eat salad while your mother's gnocchi warms up in the oven, Jane."

"No thanks, M. I'm pretty tired. A couple of beers should be fine. Go ahead and eat, if you're hungry."

"No, I think I'll put the salad away and pour myself a glass of wine. Do you want to watch a movie, Jane?"

"I'm too sleepy, M. Why don't you watch one of your most boring and gory medical documentaries and I'll try to keep up?"

"You'll fall asleep."

"I'm going to fall asleep anyway, M. You might as well watch something interesting."

Maura considered the thought and settled herself next to Jane with her wineglass. She brought up the selection on the DVR and read aloud: "Dr. Mayne repairs a perforated bowel," "Dr. Chandler resects a bowel," and started to make her choice when Jane pulled the remote from her hand.

"No bowel operations tonight, please. Watch one of your nature segments."

"I do have one on the Serenghetti, Jane. Want to watch it with me?"

"Sure." Jane drained her beer and sat back. She knew she'd be asleep shortly. Maura started the nature documentary and snuggled against Jane. Jane put her arm around the medical examiner and drifted off to sleep.

Hours later Jane woke, alone and stiff on the sofa. The cabin was dark. Grabbing her cell she noted it was already 1:43 a.m.

"Oh, I'm not too tired," she thought. "Let's explore the rest of the cabin."

Like Maura the cabin had an understated elegance. Although smaller than expected the cabin did have its luxury appointments. Jane noted the rain forest shower in the master bath and smiled. It would be just like Maura Isles to have a rain forest shower in a cabin, she thought. Other families would have just a claw-footed tub, left over from the grandparents' days.

She walked quietly through the cabin and came back to the living room. Her stomach growling Jane headed for the kitchen. Ah, a fruit and cheese tray. Jane grabbed a small plate and helped herself. Taking her snack she headed for the only room she hadn't yet inspected, Maura's library.

Or workspace, Jane amended as she gazed around the room. It had corners filled with bookshelves and overstuffed chairs as well as a workspace for Maura's computer and extra medical journals. Jane sat down in the chair and looked at the desk.

It's certainly Maura's space, she thought. Everything looks the same as it does in her office, even down to the handwritten notes. Jane chuckled as she picked up a small piece of memo-sized paper.

"To-do list," Jane mumbled and scanned the list. "This must be the one she wrote earlier today when she invited me to the cabin this weekend." As she reached the bottom of the list and saw her name scribbled there, Jane felt a jolt go through her body.

"Jane." I'm on Maura's to-do list? No, she must have meant to remind herself to ask me about this weekend, not put me on her to-do list. I'm reading too much into this. Jane sat and thought for a moment. Long ago she realized her feelings for Maura were deeper than just friendship but never acted on it.

Maura took Jane's breath away every time she looked at her. Her feelings got the better of her not long after they started working together. When Charles Hoyt came after Jane a second and then a third time Jane knew she wanted Maura in her life for the rest of their days. She dreaded the day Maura met the man she'd fall in love with, because Jane knew she'd be relinquished to just the friendship stage. When the children came along Jane knew she'd morph into "Aunt Jane" who sent funny cards and gifts for birthdays and other celebrations. The closeness she enjoyed with Maura now would be only a memory.

Jane got up from her chair and decided to go to bed. Not wanting to disturb Maura's sleep she walked into the second bedroom and climbed under the covers. Her hands behind her head Jane stared at the ceiling for a long period of time. She only wished Maura had the same feelings for her.

Maura awakened early. Realizing she was sprawled across the bed and that she was alone she jumped up and wrapped her robe around her. I hope Jane didn't sleep on the sofa all night. Although it's comfortable enough I wanted her to have a good night's sleep.

Not finding the detective sprawled out in the living room Maura went into the kitchen and started a pot of coffee. As the caffeine enriched aroma wafted through the cabin Maura heard stirrings in the second bedroom. A moment later one bedraggled detective sleepily walked out.

"Morning," Maura smiled. She was struck by Jane's beauty each morning. It didn't matter if Jane wore running clothes or her standby pantsuit, she rocked each outfit as far as Maura was concerned.

"Sleep well?" she asked Jane. Maura was suddenly overtaken by the crazy urge to reach up and kiss the detective hello but knew she needed to resist.

Heavens, I must get hold of myself, Maura thought. If I do something crazy I'll scare Jane completely away.

"Mm huh," Jane mumbled. She took the mug of coffee Maura held out to her and took a long sip.

"I slept in the other bedroom. I didn't want to disturb you."

"That's okay, Jane, you could have come in any time."

"I woke up on the sofa shortly after one."

Maura nodded. "I couldn't wake you when my program was over so I went onto the computer for a short time then headed for bed. You were snoring away, Detective."

Jane smiled. "I saw your library in there, Maura. I kind of toured the place when I woke up."

"You couldn't find something you needed, Jane?" Maura asked.

"No I was suddenly wide awake. I should have known you'd have a rain forest shower in your bathroom," Jane teased.

"That's okay, the bath attached to your bedroom is rather provincial so it balances out," Maura said in an arrogant tone. She smiled, knowing Jane was only teasing.

"It's quite relaxing to take a shower with a rain forest around you. At the rate of current destruction it won't be long before a rain forest shower will be the only reminder of what we used to have."

"Yes, Maura speak, that's true. The rest of the hoi polloi will be taking baths in claw-footed tubs."

"How did you know?"

"Know what, Maura? My grandparents had an old-fashioned bathtub when I was a kid."

"No, that I had a claw-footed tub in the other bathroom."

"You do?" Jane was amused. She raised her eyebrows at Maura.

"I must alert the media, I don't want anyone to think Maura Isles is too hoity-toity for the rest of us."

Maura reached out with a playful slap on Jane's on the shoulder and Jane tried to deflect. Grabbing Maura's shoulders Jane tried to put her in a headlock but the doctor would have none of it. Before both knew it they were standing in a close embrace. Jane looked down into Maura's eyes and wished she could close the gap and kiss her…and Maura did just exactly that.

Maura stared up at Jane, wanting desperately to kiss the dark-haired detective. She wanted to run her hands up and down Jane's body and slip her fingers under the other woman's t-shirt. She knew Jane's abs were ripped, she'd seen Jane's torso during yoga class. Maura longed to scratch her nails over Jane's stomach and watch the muscles contract. Instead she tipped her head up and captured Jane's lips in a light kiss.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Jane couldn't pull back from Maura's kiss. Not that she wanted to, but this wasn't appropriate for women who were supposedly no more than friends. But Maura's hands were in her hair and Jane's lips were experiencing the most delectable kiss she'd ever known. She reached out instead and grabbed Maura's hips with her hands. That elicited a slight moan from Maura and only added fuel to Jane's rapidly growing fire.

Both women broke apart when it became necessary to catch their breath. Jane stood looking down at Maura whose hands were still entwined in Jane's hair.

"Maura," Jane began then stopped. Oh what the hell, the detective thought and captured Maura's lips in another soul-searing kiss. Maura's lips were so soft, so full Jane couldn't stop herself from enjoying another. Only when her brain became engaged and reminded her heart that she was kissing her best _female_ friend did Jane pull back.

"I think I'm addicted to your lipstick," Jane murmured. Maura looked confused.

"Jane how could you be addicted to my lipstick? You've only now just tasted it."

"Maura, come on, we're kissing each other."

"I noticed."

"Doesn't that seem strange to you?"

"No," Maura said, deflated. She was afraid of this; Jane might run and it seemed she was on the verge of it.

"I don't know what to say," Jane said. She stuffed her hands in her pockets and backed away a bit. Maura sat down, squelching the idea of attaching her body to Jane's and never letting go. She watched Jane fidget for a minute and collected her own thoughts.

"Do you have feelings for me?" Maura asked.

Jane took a moment before answering. "Yes."

"Good. Come sit down we need to talk."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Maura. If I sit down next to you I'm not sure I can control myself." Maura smiled.

"I have feelings for you, Jane, that go beyond friendship."

"You do?" Jane turned to look at Maura, her eyes wide.

"Yes. I've been in love with you since our first case together."

"You never said anything."

"I didn't know how you'd feel about dating a woman, Jane. You only talk about men."

"I was trying to distract myself from you."

"You don't need to anymore. I'm here. Come sit down while we talk, Jane. I'd at least like to hold your hand."

"I don't think I've ever seen you hold hands with anyone, Maura."

"I'm not an overly demonstrative person, Jane. I grew up in a house with distant parents who didn't show love very often. I have no siblings."

"You have mine."

"Yes, Frankie and Tommy are like brothers to me, Jane, which is another selling point to having a relationship with you."

"No, I mean you can have them, Maura. I give them to you." Jane smiled as she sat next to Maura.

"I think your brothers might object if you gave them away, Jane. For some reason they love you."

"Maura Isles made a joke!" Jane laughed. Maura took Jane's hand in hers.

"I love you."

"I love you, too, Maura."

"So this is the end of our friendship?" Maura asked.

"What, no! Come on Maura you said you wanted a relationship with me-oh, I get it. You want more than friendship. Please don't scare me like that. I don't share my feelings very often."

"Rarely," Maura admitted. "Getting you to open up is like opening a can of gourmet sardines with a butter knife."

"I think you need to stifle the humor, Maura, you're getting a little off course there," Jane wrinkled her nose.

"You said you loved me since our first case," Jane said.

"No, I was attracted to you then. I realized my feelings for you a little later."

"Do you remember when?"

"'Whatever you want I can get it,'" Maura said quietly, studying Jane's face.

"I don't understand."

"You said into the phone, 'whatever you want I can get it.' You thought I'd been kidnapped instead of being escorted to see Paddy Doyle. I called you and that's how you answered the phone."

"I remember that night. I was pacing in the bullpen while we tried to put pieces together. I wanted to rip this city wide open, expose everyone and everything while we searched for you. I didn't want to think what it would have been like to lose you." Jane wrapped her arms around Maura who rested her head on Jane's shoulder.

"That's when I knew I really loved you. No one ever did anything so selfless for me."

"I knew that night, also. When you came to my apartment and I wrapped your hand in mine I wanted to wrap you up against me, to love and protect you."

Maura moved her head back and kissed Jane again. When they parted Jane asked, "Where do we go from here? We've dated, so to speak, for a couple years now."

Maura stood, holding out her hand for Jane. "I'm in need of a shower and I can't think of a better person to share one with."

Jane followed. Maura walked into the master bath and turned to Jane, kissing her while she began removing Jane's t-shirt and sleep shorts. Jane grabbed Maura's nightgown and pulled it over the doctor's head. She was almost breathless at the sight of the most gorgeous woman. Maura in the nude was a sight to behold.

"I'm almost sorry I'm not an artist. You should be painted in the nude, Maura."

Jane kissed up and down Maura's neck.

"Why are you 'almost sorry' Jane? You don't think you're talented enough to paint me?"

"No, I wouldn't want to have to share it with anyone. You're mine," Jane growled as she continued to plant kisses on the side of Maura's neck. Maura's breath hitched as a strong wave of desire swept through her.

"Let me turn on the jets," Maura said. The rain forest shower came to life. Jane pulled Maura under one of the shower streams. Maura arched her back, allowing the water to cascade over her front. Jane bent to grab a nipple in her mouth. She sucked and pulled on the nipple until Maura thought she'd go mad. She wanted Jane to suck the other nipple, massage her breasts and be all over her body at once. Jane followed Maura's wish, pulling on the other nipple, sucking away and letting it go with a loud _plop. _Bending on her knees she pulled Maura's body closer.

"I want to taste you," Jane breathed into Maura. She began tracing the outline of Maura's folds with her tongue while lightly holding Maura in place with her hands. Jane continued to lathe Maura with her tongue, refusing to increase her pace. Maura's breathing increased rapidly. She never wanted anyone more than she wanted Jane Rizzoli.

Jane sensed Maura was close and that she was only teasing her, almost cruelly, at this point. She increased her pace and slowly inserted a finger into a very wet, demanding Maura. Jane added another finger, then a second, and began thrusting. Maura felt the waves build up until she couldn't hold out any longer. She shook with an intense orgasm. Jane pulled Maura close, supporting her body. Jane kissed Maura and lightly rubbed her hands over Maura's body.

When Maura recovered she threw her arms around Jane's neck. "My turn," she said. Jane laughed.

"Why are you laughing, Jane? I only want to share with you what you gave me," Maura started to pout.

"I'm not laughing at you, Maura, I had the craziest thought. When you planned this weekend, did you intend for us to make love in your shower?"

"No I thought it would be in the bed but you didn't sleep with me last night."

"So I really was on your to-do list." Maura blushed.

"I didn't intend for you to see that. I knew I couldn't keep quiet any longer and I was so afraid I'd scare you off."

"You're brave, Maura. You knew you needed to say something and did so without knowing how I'd react."

"Not exactly, Jane. I can't lie so I might as well be truthful. I overheard your conversation with Frost, when he asked you if you were going to wait until I met a man to marry."

"I didn't see you."

"No, I was in my morgue boots. You couldn't have heard my footsteps."

"Ian?" Jane raised her eyebrows.

"No. When he left for the airport I knew I couldn't leave you to chase after him in Africa. It was you all along, Jane."

They stood in the shower, bodies mashed together, kissing, Maura's hands once more in Jane's hair. When they pulled apart Maura jumped up, wrapping her legs around Jane's waist.

"I'm wrinkled as a prune, Jane. Take me to bed."

"Yes, ma'am. Hey at this rate, can we try out the claw-footed tub tomorrow night?"

"Yes, but why? If you enjoy making love to me in a shower Jane this one has more room."

"I know but the thought of holding you close against me in a tubful of water is doing wonderful things in my imagination." Jane carried Maura into the bedroom and dropped her gently on the bed.

"I can put my arms around you, massage every part of you with my hands and stroke your favorite places with my fingers," Jane said, lowering herself onto Maura. Maura shuddered with desire. Grabbing Jane's shoulders she turned them, leaving herself on top.

"Later. I want you now," Maura said, managing to growl the last word in Jane's ear. Her eyes raked over Jane's body and it was Jane's turn to feel the flush of desire run through her body. She knew how thorough Maura could be when she wanted something and right now that something was her. Judging by the feral look in Maura's eye Jane was about to be eaten and relished the thought.

"So this is what it's like to be in love," Jane murmured and Maura kissed her hungrily.

"If I'm yours, then you're mine, Detective. Every night if I so desire."

"Whatever you want you can have," Jane said and grinned.

The End

I hope everyone enjoyed this. Let me do my due diligence: these characters do not belong to me and I do not make any money, profit or otherwise, from their use.


End file.
